1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that join ropes together in the absence of knots. More particularly, it relates to a device that joins ropes together in less time and with at least as much holding power as a knot, and that releases said ropes in less time than the time required to untie a knot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,949 to the present inventor represents the most relevant prior art to the present invention. It discloses a rope clamp having two elongate main parts that are hingedly connected to one another. Each part has rows of transversely aligned teeth that engage diametrically opposite sides of a pair of ropes positioned in sandwiched relation therebetween when the clamp is closed. A latch and catch construction holds the clamp in its closed position, and a push button enables quick release of the clamp.
One feature of the earlier design is that opening the clamp releases both ropes simultaneously because the ropes are not positioned in individual compartments; in some situations this is a desireable feature but in some situations it is not.
Devices having some structural similarity to the above-described clamp are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 633,632 to Wilson, 3,896,527 to Miller et. al., and 4,594,752 to Garner, Sr.
Still further devices of interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,564,995 to Allen, 2,686,520 to Jarvis et. al., 761,926 to Van Loghem, 4,493,134 to Karr, 4,532,682 to Murao, and 1,365,762 to Zinow.
The art is so well-developed that most rope clamp designers have concluded that further breakthroughs in clamp design will not be achieved. Thus, the invention to be disclosed hereinafter was not obvious at the time it was made to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the prior art taken as a whole.